Heaven
by MizuReii
Summary: Tomochika lelah akan semua ini, tapi...tidak apa-apakah jika Masato terseret di dalamnya? Pairing: Hijirikawa Masato x Shibuya Tomochika (UPDATE CHAPTER 2)
1. Chapter 1

Heaven

 **Disc: I do not own utapri.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 1**

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi seorang rednette di dormitory besar itu. Bukan Shining, bukan Ittoki, namun Tomochika. Ia mengenakan dress putihnya, memandang lekat ke cermin untuk melihat refleksinya yang terkesan cantik namun muram. Kalau saja ini keinginannya sendiri, pasti kini ia telah berbahagia.

Mobil yang akan menjemputnya belum tiba, tetapi para penghuni dormitory itu sudah siap dengan seragam berwarna putih mereka. Semua ribut menyambut hari bahagia ini. Tapi Tomochika tahu, tak ada yang menyadari kesedihan di hatinya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Ia berhenti mengenakan kalungnya, sesosok lelaki berambut biru berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ya, selamat datang Shibuya-san! Wah seperti yang orang—orang katakan, kau memang cantik!"

"Ah, terima kasih!"

"Jadi apa kabar? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Hahahaha, aku baik-baik saja kok. Pertanyaan macam itu, aku pasti akan memberitahukannya segera saat aku sudah punya, nee~"

Gema tawa dari ruangan itu terdengar, cahaya televisi yang menyala menghiasi ruang tengah yang sudah gelap. Pukul 2 pagi sekarang, tapi yang dilakukan Tomo hanyalah menonton rekaman ulang talkshownya beberapa hari lalu. Ia diliputi kesedihan, air matanya membasahi pelupuknya yang sudah agak membengkak. Jelas di acara itu ia berbohong, mempunyai pacar atau kekasih sekarang bukan menjadi hal terindah yang Tomo rasakan. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dengan bangganya ia ceritakan kepada publik. Tawanya di televisi juga kadang hanya kepalsuan belaka. Tapi Tomo begitu jenius hingga orang menganggap hidupnya selalu menyenangkan.

Ia menggengam ponselnya dengan erat dan tak mau mendengar bunyi notifikasi chat lagi. Itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan baginya sekarang, ia diikuti oleh seseorang yang ia tak inginkan ada di dunia.

 _Praaak!_

"Shibuya?"

Wajah Tomo yang kusut langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang lelaki dengan kimono terlihat mendekatinya dan memergokinya ditengah-tengah kesedihan gadis tersebut. Ponsel berwarna pink sudah tergeletak di kejauhan. Dilempar meskipun tak ada lecet satupun.

"H-Hijirikawa?" ia terkesiap, tak berani menatap Masato secara langsung. Tapi lelaki itu tahu tempat dan sadar bahwa suasana sedang tidak enak. Dengan pelan ia mengambil ponsel Tomo lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. Sesaat ia berhenti melangkah dan bingung untuk berbuat apa.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Tomo tak menjawab, ia larut dalam pikirannya. Atau memang ia tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun sekarang.

"Shibuya?"

Masato perlahan mendekatinya. Hatinya tak kuat melihat Tomo yang hancur seperti itu.

"Hei, ini sudah-"

"DIAM!"

Ditengah kegelapan, bentakan Tomo terdengar menyedihkan, bukan mengerikan. Suaranya lepas kontrol dan Tomo sadar itu cukup keterlaluan. Perlahan ia menaikan pandangannya. Ia tidak mendapati Masato yang marah. Ia tidak mendapati Masato yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun, Masato hanya tersenyum kecil. Matanya yang tegas kini berubah menjadi sedikit sayu. Biasanya sikap seperti itu akan dilengkapi dengan pelukan atau usapan di kepala. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk hanya memberikan senyuman saja pada Tomo. Ia belum berani karena mungkin akan dianggap lancang.

"Hijirikawa, maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah mengganggu mu juga."

Masato kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa secangkir ocha, meninggalkan Tomo dalam kesendiriannya lagi. Andaikan saja Ibu dan Ayahnya mentunangkannya dengan lelaki seperti Masto.

Ya, andaikan saja.

"Baik, Hijirikawa Masato dan Shibuya Tomochika. Standby!"

"Ryoukai!"

Kebetulan, Ringo-Sensei memberikan jadwal talkshow hari ini untuk Masato dan Tomochika. Meskipun dadakan, tetapi Masato kira suasananya akan canggung. Ditambah lagi kejadian semalam. Tak disangka ternyata Tomo berhasil memanage perasaannya dan menekannya hingga tak terlihat satupun sisa kesedihan bekas semalam. Ia mencoba unutk professional dan tidak merepotkan banyak orang. Kalaupun tangisnya dilihat orang pun itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tomo bertekad untuk menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Sekalipun itu Haruka, ia akan berbohong agar sahabatnya itu tidak merasa khawatir.

"Ne, ada apa Hijirikawa?"

Masato menggeleng, ia kemudian kembali membetulkan posisi dasinya. Talk show di Bell TV berlangsung meriah dengan fans-fans STARISH dan fans-fans Tomo sendiri. Masa dengan figur tenangnya, juga Tomo dengan figur cerianya. Mereka bersama-sama melakukan sesi tanya jawab, game interaktif dengan penoton, dan juga bernyani bersama. Aneh, talkshow kali ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding talkshow-talkshow sebelumnya yang Masato jalani. Acara berakhir setelah 2 jam tayang.

"Otsukaresama deshita! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!"  
Masato dan juga Tomo menunduk memberikan salam pada staff talkshow itu. Mereka bercengkrama sebentar hingga akhirnya ponsel Tomo berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi muram "Permisi, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu."

"Kukira kau tidak akan mengangkatnya." sapa orang di panggilan itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku liat talkshow live tadi. Ayo kita pulang bersama."

Tangan wanita itu terlihat bergetar sedikit. "T-tidak perlu. Aku akan dijemput langsung oleh orang dari kantor."

Suara disebrang sana terdengar tertawa jahat seolah mengejek Tomo dengan angkuh. "Oh ya? Tapi Ibumu sudah menelpon ke kantor bahwa kau tidak perlu dijemput."

Mulut Tomo terbuka lebar.

"Shibuya, ada apa?" tepat setelah Masato menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, langkah kaki mendekati mereka terdengar semakin dekat. Masato menoleh, tapi tidak dengan Tomo. Ia tidak berani melihat mimpi buruknya. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut disisir kebelakang dan berkacamata tersenyum sopan kepada Masato. Ia cukup menawan dengan vest, dasi, dan sarung tangan yang menempel pada tubuhnya. "Permisi, Hijirikawa-san. Aku ingin menjemput Tomo-chan pulang."

Bak tersihir dengan kalimatnya, Tomo memutar badan dan menghampiri ajakan lelaki itu, terlihat menurut dengan ketakutan besar yang terpancar dari matanya. Ia tunduk begitu saja setelah tadi menolak ajakan pulangnya dengan kasar. "Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Pertanyaan Masato memberhentikan langkah Tomo, ia memandang lelaki asing tersebut dan menggelengkan kepala seakan memintanya untuk tutup mulut. Tapi yang ditanya bersikeras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Masato dengan sopan santun yang tinggi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku Shiiragi Kazuhiko, tunangan Tomochika. Salam kenal, Hijirikawa-san."

"..Dan terima kasih telah menjaga tunangan ku malam ini."

 **~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven

 **Disc: I do not own Utapri.**

 **~YOSHH AUTHOR HEREE! Sankyuu yang udah ngereview yaa, semoga makin banyak TomoMasa shipper :3**

 **Oh iya, Author mau ngasih info nih. Cerita ini settingnya di Utapri S2/S3..ga spesifik sih, yang jelas pokoknya cerita ini setelah mereka selesai master course dan punya kamar sendiri masing-masing xD. Terus juga kalau belum ada tulisan ( _flashback end)_ berarti masih lanjutan flashback dari chapter 1 ya. Jadi flashbacknya bakal panjaaaang /digebuk masa.**

 **Okay, happy reading^^~**

 **Chapter 2**

"Tunangan?" ulang Masato.

Lelaki yang membawa Tomo itu hanya mengangguk, tanpa basa-basi ia segera menarik lengan Tomo dan menyeretnya keluar gedung. Tomo menatap Masato dengan tatapan memelas.

Tetapi seolah wanita itu sudah menerima takdirnya, ia mengulas sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Ketika ia sudah kembali ke asrama, malam semakin larut dan tidak ada satupun anggota starish yang masih diluar kamar. Dengan sedikit kekhawatiran akan Shibuya, ia paksakan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi itu tak berlangsung hingga matahari terbit, 2 jam setelah ia tertidur.. Sebuah suara membangunkannya.

Dinyalakan layar ponselnya tersebut, sebuah nomor melakukan panggilan masuk.

"Shibuya..?"

"Halo, Shibuya. Kau dimana?"

Suaranya agak terputus-putus. Namun cukup untuk memberi tahu Masa kalau kondisi Tomo sedang tidak baik.

"Tolong aku, Hijirikawa!"

"Ada apa?! Kau dimana?!"

"Di taman, di taman dekat Yokohama Land. Ada bianglala besar dekat sini.."

Tomo hanya mampu memberikan informasi sejauh itu. Panggilan pun terputus dan meninggalkan Masa dalam kesunyian. Dengan cepat ia segera mengenakan mantelnya dan membawa sebuah selimut untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Jinguji!Oi!"

 _Brak brak brak brak_

"Jinguji! Buka pintunya!"

Lelaki berambut jingga menyambut Masato dengan tatapan setengah marah dan setengah mengantuk "Berisik sekali kau Hijirikawa. Mau apa?"

"Pinjam mobil."

"Hah? Kau ngelindur?" tanya Ren terkejut.

"Tidak. Tolonglah, ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."

"Enak saja, alasan mu apa mau meminjam mobil sport ku?"

Kesabaran Masato sudah melebihi batas, ia tak segan menggenggam kerah baju Ren dengan paksaan "Pinjam mobilmu! Dasar bodoh! Ini darurat!"

Ren terdiam. Ia meminta Masato untuk menurunkan kerahnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ren tak pernah melihat mata Masato begitu marah bercampur khawatir. Selang 5 detik kemudian lelaki itu kembali ke hadapan Masa dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Terima kasih Jinguji."

Waktunya sudah termakan dengan adu mulut bersama Ren, ia berlari menuju garasi dan menyalakan alaram mobil itu. Sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang dibeli Ren minggu lalu berjajar dengan sekian mobil mewah lainnya milik senior mereka dan juga milik Ichinose. Masato merasa ia belum perlu membeli mobil pribadi atau mengambilnya satu dari rumahnya. Lagipula baru Tokiya dan Ren saja yang membeli mobil diantara anggota starish.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka keatas, Masato segera menyalakan mesinnya dan melesat menuju Yokohama.

Porsche berwarna merah melintasi Tokyo diantara beribu-ribu lampu yang berjajar di jalan bebas hambatan. Ia harus handal mengendalikan kecepatan mobil ini. Kalau ia terus menerus melaju diatas kecepatan normal bisa saja polisi menangkapnya. Biasanya ia akan menikmati mengendarai mobil seperti dulu, tetapi tak ada alasan untuk senang saat ini. Pikirannya hanya berpusat pada Shibuya. Masato mulai memelankan laju mobilnya ketika banner besar bertuliskan Yokohama Land mulai terlihat. Sebuah bianglala dipinggir jalan pun berdiri megah, persis seperti apa yang digambarkan Tomo.

"Shibuya!"

Taman itu benar-benar terletak disamping arena bermain Yokohama Land. Hanya taman biasa dengan rumput-rumput menjalar dimana-mana dan pipa pipa semen besar yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tak lama dari pipa-pipa tersebut, gadis bersurai merah dengan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan keluar dengan lemas. Ia menenteng sepatu haknya di tangan kanan.

"Hijirikawa, cepat antarkan aku pulang." Ujarnya terburu-buru.

Masato mengangguk dan membopongnya menuju mobil, meskipun Masato sudah menjemputnya tetapi wajah Tomo masih tidak tenang. Ia berkali-kali melihat ke belakang dan memastikan tak ada yang mengejarnya.

"Ini, pakailah." Masato memberikan selimutnya kepada Tomo. Selelah-lelahnya Tomo.. ia masih ingat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Hari itu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Masato memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang agar tidak ada yang melihat Tomochika seperti ini.

Saat gadis itu telah tertidur lelap, ia tak tega untuk menanyakan apa pun padanya. Masa memutuskan untuk menahan rasa penasarannya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Wajahnya yang begitu letih bercampur polos membuat hati Masa sedikit terenyuh. Ia sibak beberapa helai rambut Tomo yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu. Sembari mobil mewah Ren merajai jalan lengang Yokohama, hati dan akal Masa bekerja bersama dan menduga apa yang terjadi. Hatinya cukup yakin kejadian ini ada kaitannya dengan Shiiragi, tunangan Tomochika yang hadir di stasiun tv Bell Tv semalam. Seketika ia geram dan menggenggam keras-keras kemudi mobillnya lalu membawa mobil itu lari semakin kencang.

* * *

"Ohayou minna!" Cecil menyapa dan suara pun menggema di ruang makan tempat semua berkumpul di pagi hari. Wajah-wajah berantakan tak karuan menghiasi ruang itu dengan mata mereka yang masih sayu. Tidak ada yang menyadari Masato dan Tomo pulang pagi, begitu pula dengan Haruka. Ia hanya menanyakan dimana Tomo pada Masa.

"Ah, Shibuya sedang istirahat di kamar." Jawabnya dengan ragu. Ren menatap Masa dari kejauhan, lelaki itu belum mendapat alasan yang jelas tentang kejadian semalam. Ia tak segan-segan menarik tangan Masa dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. Seolah tak mengerti, Masa hanya diam dan membuang tatapannya. "Oi, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam."

"Ada sesuatu hal, aku pun belum tahu pasti .."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ren keras.

"Yah, intinya Shibuya kemarin meminta ku menjemputnya di Yokohama Land. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi bisa kupastikan itu cukup buruk." Masa membalas tatapan Ren dengan dingin bercampur khawatir. Ren tak bisa bernafas lega, di sudut hatinya ia juga khawatir dengan Tomo. Dua insan itu memang tak terlalu dekat, namun Tomo memiliki ikatan yang dekat dengan STARISH sebagai pendukung dari awal grup tersebut terbentuk.

"Jangan sampai yang lain tahu." Ren berlalu menuju pintu, namun sebelum ia membuka pintu balkon ia berdiam.

"Hijirikawa, beritahu aku jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu."

Pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir dengan anggukan Masato di belakangnya.

* * *

"Haruka-chan, itu sup buat siapa?"

"Eh, Shinomiya-san. Ini buat Tomochika. Dia sepertinya terlalu lelah syuting kemarin dan belum makan."

Haruka meletakan mangkok berisi sup ayam dan sepiring nasi di nampan berwarna putih. Ia mengangkat nampan itu dan berpapasan dengan Masato di koridor asrama.

"Nanami-san? Kau mau kemana?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Masato "Mau mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Tomo-chan."

Masato berpikir sebentar dan menggenggam nampan itu tiba-tiba. Ia membujuk agar ia saja yang memberikannya pada Tomo. Haruka mengalah, rasanya hari ini Masato perhatian sekali dengan sahabatnya. "Hm, baiklah. Tolong ya Hijirikawa-kun. Oh iya, bilang ke Tomo-chan aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Haruka menjauh dan membungkuk sopan pada Masato. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk Masato menggali informasi dari Tomo. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor. Tak ada suara apapun dari dalam sana.

"Shibuya-san. Aku mengantarkanmu makanan."

Tomo tak lama membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan Masato masuk. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, ia berusaha tersenyum menyambut Masa. Lagi-lagi...senyuman palsu.

"Makanlah, ini buatan Nanami-san. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu Shibuya."

Ia mengacuhkan perkataan Masato. Makanan yang telah disuguhkan pun tak disentuhnya sama sekali. "Shibuya, kau harus makan."

Gadis itu masih menutup mulutnya. Semua tak berjalan sesuai pikiran Masato. Bujukannya tak mempan pada Shibuya. Dan ia akan semakin sulit untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Masato meyakinkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan Tomo, mungkin ia ingin makan sendiri.  
"Tak bisa dipaksakan...Ia sepertinya masih syok." ucapan hati Masa mengiringinya berdiri. Suara knob pintu diputar mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kalau begitu Shibuya, aku permi.."

"Kun..Hijirikawa-kun..."

Masato menoleh.

"Tolong aku.."

Nada meminta tolong yang sama seperti semalam, Ia enggan mendengarnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Terlalu pilu bagi Masato melihat Tomochika yang kini berderai air mata. Ia terlihat kacau. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seolah ia menghadapi dewa kematian.

"Ada apa Shibuya-san?! Hei?" tangan Masato menjamah lembut bahu mungil Tomochika yang rapuh. Ia butuh sandaran untuk mengaduh, ia butuh secercah harapan untuk membantunya melewati masalah. Dan Masato sadar, ialah secercah harapan bagi Tomo. Keadaan telah membawanya bersatu dengan Tomochika tanpa sengaja. Tuhan menjadikan Masa sebagai saksi atas kesedihan yang Tomo perlihatkan dari kemarin.

"Semalam, aku.."

Love Hotel, makan malam, Ibu. Masa tak dapat sepenuhnya mencerna cerita dari Tomo. 3 kata itu berkaitan dan menjadi alasan mengapa Tomo berada di taman dekat Yokohama Land semalam. "Ia membawa ku ke love hotel setelah makan malam dengan Ibu. Ia berkata akan mengantarkanku pulang ke asrama. Namun kenyataannya ia memaksa ku untuk...me-melayaninya."

"Tunggu, maksudmu tunanganmu?"

"Iya."

Semua dugaannya benar, lelaki brengsek itu memperdaya Tomo dan mendewakan nafsu hingga ia berani menyakiti Tomo. Masato menghempaskan tonjokannya ke lantai. Kalau saja ia tahu dari awal ini akan berujung buruk...

"T-tapi, aku berhasil kabur sebelum ia melakukan _itu_ padaku. Untung saja kami dapat kamar di lantai 1. Dan untung saja, Hijirikawa-kun datangnya cepat. Hehehe."

"Shibuya!"

Teriakan Masa membuat Tomo membelalakan matanya. Mood Tomo yang cepat berubah tak kunjung membuat Masato tenang. Ia bisa membaca gadis itu, Tomo sebetulnya belum mampu untuk menghilangkan traumanya meskipun ia sudah tak menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang Masato menarik Tomochika hingga ia jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Aku.."

"Hijirikawa-kun.."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu!Aku tak akan biarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi. Kau mengerti, Shibuya?"

Ia perlahan membalas pelukan Masato dan untuk kesekian kalinya membiarkan Masa melihat sisi lemah dalam dirinya. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ia rela Tuhan menitipkan dirinya kembali pada Masato.

" _Aku akan memberikanmu tempat berteduh meskipun aku harus membayarnya dengan nyawaku."_

" _Dan akan kupastikan ia menyesal...telah menyentuhmu."_

 **-To Be Continued-**


End file.
